Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom Christmas
by chibi-akasaku-lover
Summary: The akatsuki on christmas. my first fanfic and im not good at summaries READ AND REVIEW. rated T for Hidans language


**Me: Hello readers. This is my first ever story so please be nice but constructive criticism is welcomed and suggested so my next stories can be better. This one-shot is a little over-done I know I know there's a lot of Christmas stories out there but I decided why not?**

**Hidan: she's a suck ass writer**

**Me:*cries in emo corner***

**Dei: That's so mean Hidan UN! ****hugs me**** its okay you'll get better**

**Me: really?:)**

**Dei: OF COURSE!**

**Me: yay! Thank you deidei-kins! Now! Both of you do the disclaimer!**

**Dei & Hidan: Chibi-akasaku-lovr does not own naruto or the characters, otherwise, sakura would be in the akatsuki, they would all be alive, and Deidara, Itachi, and Sakura would kick Sasuke and Karin's asses**

_**Akatsuki Lair * **__**week before Christmas ***_

"Alright everyone I have an announcement to make!" said Sakura. All of the Akatsuki was arguing so no one heard her above the noise. "Art is a blast!" "No it is everlasting" "oh yea?" "yeah" "well how about I give you termites and then we'll see how 'everlasting' your art is UN!" "Money grubbing bastard!" "Religious freak" "Jashin is so much better than you're stupid ass money you fucker!" "no way what good would your god do for you if you had no money you dumbass" "you take that back Kakazu you fucker!" "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOWWW!

Everyone turned to look at Sakura. "Ahemm," she started, "like I was saying I have an announcement to make." "Well than say it bitch you're taking too fucking long" hidan said. Sakura glared at him so hard as if his head would mysteriously combust. "Like I was saying before the interruption *glares at hidan again * in exactly one week we will be celebrating Christmas for the first time ever!" * smiles big at everyone *….." soooo, what do you guys think?" "that shitty ass holiday goes against my amazing fucking religion!" "it's just an excuse by the stores to get money from fools. Im not doing it" "HN" "As long as there's sake than lets PARTAY IT UPP!" "thank you kisame at least some people can get into the spirit." Said sakura. "Also, I talked to leader and he said it was okay so you guys have too do this whether you want to or not so I say you just sit back and have fun" Moans, groans, and whining was heard all over the room.

" Okay… Itachi, you and Kisame are in charge of cooking. Zetsu, get the best Christmas tree you can find. Deidara and Sasori, you guys can decorate since you have the most artistic minds out of everyone here." "What can Tobi do? What can Tobi do?" Asked the childish masked man. "Tobi, you can come and help me shop for Christmas presents." "What th fuck about us bitch?" asked Hidan. "You and Kakazu will do nothing because Hidan you will destroy everything and Kakazu you are such a cheap bastard you will get the cheapest stuff and ruin Christmas."

_**Akatsuki base * a week later * Christmas morning**_

Christmas morning came and Sakura was so excited that she rushed to wake everyone up. Soon everyone gathered around the tree and started opening their presents. From Sakura, Deidara got fireworks and clay, Hidan got a book of Jashin's teachings (sort of like a Bible but jashinized), Sasori got wood and tools to make more puppets, Tobi got a new mask, A/N: it looks just like his old one but newer and shinier, and lollipops, Kakazu got finance books, Zetsu got new rare plants for his garden, Kisame got a mini-aquarium and special, limited-edition sake, Itachi got poetry books and a book on how to make your brother insane for dummies, Pein got World Domination for Dummies, and Konan got an origami kit.

Everyone so so happy and was thanking Sakura non-stop, but she started to regret her choice in giving Tobi lollipops since he got a major sugar rush just from looking at them. Then, out of nowhere, Deidara pulled out a small wrapped present and handed it to Sakura, telling her that it was from everyone. Upon opening it, she was so shocked and happy that she almost cried. It was a golden locket with a ruby cherry blossom on the front, and on the inside there was a picture of sakura and the akatsuki on her birthday. It was then official, Sakura officially dubbed this day, the best Christmas ever.

**Me: So what did you all think?**

**Sakura: That locket was so beautiful*starts crying***

**Me: I know it was and now im so jealous! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
